A common application for phased array antenna systems is steerable radar systems. Typically, the antenna elements of the steerable radar system are driven from a common source or connected to a common detection channel to produce a controlled emission or detection pattern. This enables the radar system to rapidly change the detection pattern to simultaneously track multiple targets, for example.
More recently, arrays of small radio frequency (RF) antennas have been used for capturing over the air content, such as broadcast television, and then streaming the captured content to users via a public network, such as the Internet.
An example of a system for capturing and streaming over the air content to users via the Internet is described in, “System and Method for Providing Network Access to Antenna Feeds” by Kanojia et al., filed Nov. 17, 2011, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/299,186, (U.S. Pat. Pub. No.: US 2012/0127374 A1), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.